Des Dragneel
Des Dragneel 'is a Dragon that lives in Beytopia. He is the gaurdian of Beytropolis and is the Dragon of Fire. He is the older brother of Titi, the Dragon of Iron and the Real World opposite of Rain. Background History Des had a severe case of amnesia, and the last thing he can remember is being dropped into Beytopia with his younger brother Titi. He found Beytopia to be his home and began to protect it from any evil that lurks, considering he was the only one who could. He attracted others to the city who were also strong, they drove Des to impove his Dragon abilities to become the guardian of beytopia. Physical Appearance Des is a lean, muscular young man of verage height with a slightly tan skin tone, solid black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Des' outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf detailed with white scales. In the year after the 5 year time skip, Des' attire slightly changes. He now wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed. Des retains the same lower clothing and now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Personality Des is a carefree, reckless by nature and loving friend by nature. He is fiercely loyal and protective to his allies. He is a genuianly friendly person who looks to aid anyone in anyway he can. Sometimes this can lead to his ego, causing him to show off or feel the need to prove his strength. His friends describe him as a clown, or a trickster. He is known for playing very "cruel" pranks but they are always harmless. His friendly nature can lead him to be very jokative and not very serious most of the time. Despite his carefree nature, he has a very short temper when his fuse is lit by few pet peeves. Des thinks things through in a rather straightforward matter that usually involves taking things “head on”. Even when faced with obvious hostility, other then Rain he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu’s fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Des' continuous desire to fight causes him to develop great wit in battle, quickly identifying his opponent’s weakness and forms strategies to block his enemies’ plans. He is also stubborn as he hardly ever admits his defeats. Relationships 'Titi is Des' beloved younger brother and possibly the closest person to him in all of Beytopia. Ever since Titi's birth, Des has been very protective of him and as he grew Des would teach him to protect himself. Even so, this can lead to overprotectiveness as Titi was still an infant when Des taught him to use his upcoming Dragon abilities. Because Des raised him, Titi gained a very similar personality to Des which caused to two to blend very well together, becoming the best of siblings. Ana is one of Des' closest friends, they have been close since she discovered Des' identity as the Dragon of Fire. They have both respectivley honed their abilities through encouraging eachother. Des has helped Ana understand her abilities through coaching and has even taught her to flash step. She helped Des get over his fear of the Dragon's eye through pure encouragement and even helped him get free of his darkness. Fusion 'is Des' fellow Dragon whom Des helped to gain his powers through artificial means. Ever since Des has been both a rival and mentor towards Fusion, both still great friends. Their sparring sessions have improved eachother drastically but there personality clashes also helped them grow their humanity. Rain is Des' Darkness and his complete opposite. Des has both an ongoing hate and fear of Rain. Des prefers to stay as far away from his as possible and refuses to interact with him in anyway shape or form. Rain also has similar feelings about Des. Biography 5 Year Timeskip Skills and Abilities *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Des is very skilled in hand to hand combat with accuracy, speed and especially strength. He is able to outmatch everyone of his combatants thusfar in unarmed, melee combat. He is able to further improve his fighting power by utilizing his dragon abilities in unison with his attacks. *'Master Tactician:' Des is very perceptive during battle and can easily pinpoint the weakness' of his opponents and use them to his advantage. On several occassions Des has been able to defeat opponents simply with his wits rather then brute force. *'Major Endurance': Des can go on fore days on end fighting and never tiring his stamina is unmatched by most. Des has faught battles on the scale of wars single handedly while at full energy for what would seem like an eternity for a normal man. *'Major Durabilitiy': Not only can Des go on forever he can keep going even after taking major damage from his opponents. He has proved in battle to be able to take large amounts of punishment and normally, easily brushes off attacks without hesistation. *'Will of Fire:' Des will never give up no matter what until he achieves his goal. His will has only be contested by his darkness and even them, with the power of his allies he was able to overcome it. Supernatural Powers Dragon Aura: Des was born as a "Dragon" and weilds the attribute of fire meaning he can slowly gain the features of a Dragonoid including: *'Dragon Skin:' Des has steel skin to where he can can block and grab blades with his bare hands. Des can also ignite his skin and use fire at will without ever being burned by it. **'Fire Dragon - Fist of Youth': Des covers his fist in flames, launches at his opponent and punches them at full power. **'Fire Dragon - Vicious Talon': Des covers his body in flames and comet kicks the opponent. **'Fire Dragon - Tamer Tail': Des creates two whip like streams of fire and strikes his opponent(s) with them. **'Fire Dragon - Saber Horn': Des covers his body in flames and headbuts into the opponent **'Fire Dragon - Flurry Bomb': Des combines the flames of his left and right hand to create a giant ball of fire, which he throws at the opponent to cause a massive explosion. *'Dragon Lungs': Des is able to physically devour fire, orally and ingest it into his stomach where he can replenish his energy. He is then able to create fire of his own within his lungs, where he is able to breathe it. **'Fire Dragon - Roar': Des first inhales, gathering fire in his/her mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns his/her foes. *'Dragon Blood/Second Gear': Des can switch out his ability to create a fire on his skin and instead create heat within his arteries & veins to bring his blood to a boil allowing his body to pump blood to his muscles and burn nutrition into energy at an alarming rate. This lets Des move and attack at alarming rates dissapearing and reappearing at amazing speed even without flashtepping. **'Dragon Pistol': Des punches with extreme strength that can shatter bones on impact or send a shcokwave through the air. **'Dragon Gatling': Des punches combinding his attack strength & his speed to punch fast enough so it seems his arms dissapear and it is the air punching his opponent at 25x punches persecond making the move near invincable. *'Dragon's Eye': Des has the ability to cast jet black flames anywhere in his line of sight that will never go out unless he commands it, he currently can't stop them. He is told if he masters this power he can manipulate them like his normal flames after casting them, and even put them out. This move immediatley exausts Des and causes his eye to bleed. Currently Des is unable to control when he wants to use the Dragons Eye and when he doesn't because it is active unless he closes his eye. *'Dragon Force:' Des has researched the last step of the Dragon Aura known as Dragon Force. This allows Des to dramatically increase the effects of one of his dragonoid abilities.But each one has different effects and whatever the force is being used on supresses Des' other abilities. Des found out about the Dragon Force as a way to forcibly control his Dragon's Eye. **'Dragon Force Armor (''Skin):' Des has figured out how to master the dragon's force by using his skin as the focus. This creates a skelaton like armor that covers his chest, arms, shoulders and feet while a stripe runs across his face. Underneath this he wears a completely black bodysuit. The suit even effects salamandra turning into a medium-sized black machete-like blade with a silver edge and round hilt with a simple white cloth-wrapping and flat base that remains in a sleath attached to the armors back. '''Lightning-Flame Dragon Aura/Third Gear': While preparing for another brawl with his Grandfather; King, Des looked through some of his scrolls to find the source of King's power. While not being able to produce Lightning himself, Des found a way to injest his lightning after emptying his own power out. He replaced his power and mixed both his Flame and Lightning together to create a flame lightning mode. This fuses the elements together to create an entirley new attribute for Des to control in a short amount of time. This ability combines the destructive ability and properties of both elements, giving both burn followed by electric damage to the target. Inherited Powers: Powers Des has been taught otherwise without the use of his Dragon Aura *'Flash Step:' Des is able to move faster then the eye can follow, making it appear that he can teleport from place to place instantly. Category:Desboy96 Category:Character